Just Once More
by BigBangMeteor8612
Summary: Summary: Lily Evans is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts. Everyone likes her, and everyone wants to be her. So then why does she hate her life? Follows the views of a lot of people. JPLE, SBOC, RLOC
1. Prologue

Summary: Lily Evans is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts. Everyone likes her, and everyone wants to be her. So then why does she hate her life? Follows the views of a lot of people.

Prologue

Lily Evans woke up from a deep sleep and yawned. She lay still on the bed, not wanting to get up, and flicked her long auburn hair out of her face. She sighed deeply, then rolled off and went downstairs. "Morning mum," she murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, dear. An owl came for you this morning with a package from your school."

From your school. Even now, after years of Lily attending Hogwarts, her family was still afraid of her, afraid of what she could do, and disliking her for her…unnaturalness, for lack of a better word. They tried masking it, but it was no use. She walked slowly to the table, picked up a package which was heavier than normal, and ripped it open. Inside were two smaller packages. She opened the larger one first, and saw the usual letter. The list of things needed, and whatnot. She opened the second letter after that, and stared.

Head Girl? No way. She could have thought of so many other girls who would have fit the position better than her. Was Dumbledore on drugs or something?


	2. Chapter 1: A Match Made in Heaven

Chapter 1- A Match Made in Heaven

_August 18, Potter Mansion, James POV_

I woke up, and stretched, just before hearing my mother's loud, frustrated voice, "James! Chris! Sirius! All of you get your arses off your beds!"

"Coming mum!" I yelled lazily. My attention shifted to my almost identical twin brother, Chris and my best friend Sirius. Despite the ruckus, they'd managed to keep on sleeping. I rolled his eyes, and pulled out my wand. Chris' and mine 17th birthday had been just yesterday, and we'd all slept at four in the morning, which was probably why we were still sleeping at two in the afternoon. An evil grin came to my face. I flicked my wand at Chris, and was satisfied to hear a tortured scream.

"James, you git! I was having an awesome dream about me and Silver shagging! You woke me up just at the part wh…"

"Save the specifics, please, unless you want your younger brother to have dreams at night about your ugly butt. Now wake up Sirius, mum wants us down." Grinning at my older-by-5-minutes brother, who was glaring at me, I ran down the stairs, 3 steps at a time.

Chris sighed and prodded Sirius with his wand. Sirius rolled over, and mumbled something needing beauty sleep. Chris rolled his dark brown eyes, which were just a bit darker than James', and used the same tickling hex I had used on him, but on Sirius. The results were similar, and Sirius sprung out of his bed. He took a look at my empty bed, and realized Mrs. Potter wanted them down. They slid down the banisters, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Potter looked a bit more pacified now that all of them were there, and said, "Your Hogwarts letters came."

The three boys took their respective letters, and ripped them open. "What the hell? I have three letters!" I said in an incredulous tone.

"We only have one…" Sirius replied with a frown.

I shrugged, and opened the biggest first. "This one's the normal one." I opened he medium-sized one, and saw a badge with a broomstick and lion on it. I exclaimed, "I'm Quidditch Captain!"

"Nice!" Chris said enthusiastically. "But what about the last one?"

I shrugged again, and replied, "Dunno." I opened the last and smallest letter, and gaped. A small, red and gold badge with a silver cup and the initials, HB were on it. It was the Head Boy badge.

"Dumbledore must be mental…" Sirius said in an awed voice.

_September 1__st__, Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾, James POV_

"I'll see you guys later, alright? I gotta go to the Heads department. I wonder who the Head Girl is though…"

"Probably that know-it-all Roman girl from Ravenclaw," Sirius scoffed.

Chris and Sirius went to find Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Adrian Dumbledore, the rest of our gang, while I went to the Head's department. Seeing that the Head Girl, whoever she was, was not here yet, so I decided to take a nap.

_September 1__st__, Platform 9 and ¾, Hogwarts Express, Lily POV_

"Hey Lily!"

I spun around, and saw my two friends, Jackie White, and Madeline McClenaghan. "Hi guys! Sorry I can't chat, but I really gotta go to the Heads Compartment! See you later!"

After running away from my friends, I came to a stop at the door of the Heads Compartment. I opened the door, and saw a cute boy with messy black hair, glasses, and hazel eyes. He was tall, and muscular, in a rugged sort of way, and sleeping blissfully. I cleared my throat, and the boy immediately shot up, his glasses a bit lopsided.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit bored, and you were taking ages to come, so I just took a nap. Anyways, I'm James Potter. You?" he asked, although he knew full well who she was.

"I'm Lily Evans. I've heard of you. You've apparently gone out with almost every single non-Slytherin girl in 6th and 7th year." The boy was about to answer, when I caught sight of my long-standing crush, Charles Lingert from Ravenclaw, and rushed out of the door.

Charles caught sight of me, and smiled. "Hey Lily!"

"Hi Charles! I was wondering if you'd want to… um; go to Hogsmeade with me on the first weekend?"

"I'd love to! But right now, I gotta find my friends. They're waiting for me. See you!"

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he'd accepted, and re-entered the compartment. James' eyes strangely had a mix of envy and amusement, with a trace of something she didn't quite recognize. "How do you do it," he suddenly asked.

"Do what?" I replied in a confused tone.

"Ask people out. I've never been able to do it. I get too nervous when this girl I want to ask comes near, and I just put it off."

"But that's impossible!" I protested. "You must have gone out with at least a hundred girls!"

"Yeah, but they've all asked me. I've never really wanted to go out with any of them, but you never know. They might be the one for me, so I go out on one date with them. If I don't like them, I just dump them. That's what's happened with all the girls I've gone out with. They're all nice in their own way, but they just aren't… her."

"Who's her?" I asked my curiosity sparked. "What year is she in? And do I know her?"

James paused hesitantly, but answered, "I'd rather not say her name, but she's in seventh year, and yes, you know her. Anyways, we're at Hogwarts now. I can't wait to see my little cousin get Sorted."

_September 1__st__, Hogwarts, Great Hall, Sorting Ceremony, James POV_

As the Sorting took place, Adrian and Sirius were both sleeping, like they normally did during Sorting Ceremonies. Even I was starting to get bored, until finally, I heard McGonagall shout out, "Potter, Beatrice!" I held my breath, and then let it out when I heard the answering call of "Gryffindor!" almost instantly. My parents would have skinned me alive if she ended up in Slytherin.

The food soon came and gone, and Dumbledore made a few speeches about Voldemort, and that crap, then introduced Lily and I as this year's Head Boy and Girl, then told everyone to go to bed. I was about to follow my friends up to the Gryffindor Tower, but Lily came and told me that we had to go to Dumbledore's office. I shrugged and followed her.

_September 1__st__, Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office, Dumbledore POV_

I heard a knock on the door to my office, and replied in a weary voice, "Come in!" James Potter and Lily Evans entered. They made a cute couple. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I am not sure if you know, but the Head Boy and Girl share a common room together with their own bedrooms, away from the rest of their house. Your room is by the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, and to get in, look directly into Godric's eyes, and say your full name. You can also clear it with him to let some others in. Now, any questions?"

James Potter spoke up first, and asked, "Why did you make me Head Boy? There were a lot of more mature candidates who would have been more than glad to get the position."

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing, Professor…" Lily Evans added in.

"Because both of you show leadership skills, and are looked up to in the school, and are respected. For the Head Girl position, there was only one other choice, Miss Cicero. Unfortunately, she is a bit of a social outcast, and thus could not be a very popular Head Girl." Lily nodded.

"But what about Head Boy?" James asked.

"For Head Boy, the options were Amos Diggory, Adrian Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, and you. Amos Diggory is too pompous, and would abuse the position. Adrian… is mute. As much as I would like my son to be Head Boy, being mute would greatly hinder his Head Boy abilities. Also, it would seem like favouritism to many people. I think you know why Remus Lupin would not be a very good choice, James. Frank Longbottom is too shy at times, and Severus Snape is far too disliked to be Head Boy. That left only you."

James nodded as well, and both students strode out of the office to their common room. They went down to the 4th floor, and stopped outside a painting of Godric Gryffindor. Both of them stared directly at him, and said their own name. The portrait swung wide open, and Lily and James entered.

_September 1__st__, Hogwarts, Heads Common Room, Nobody POV_

It was magnificent. The walls were painted red and gold. There were two couches in the room, a fireplace, and two desks, facing each other. There was a bathroom, and two bedrooms, both completely furnished, with all their clothes there as well. As soon as the inspection of the room was done, Lily turned on James.

"No offense Potter, but I don't really know you that much, so I have to set some rules between us, since we're living in the same room. 1: No touching me or any of my possessions without permission. 2: No entering my bedroom without permission. 3: No entering the bathroom while I'm in it. 4: Last but not least, don't bring any of your friends here while my friends are here. Got it?"

"Got it Evans. You sound like my mum. And here I was thinking that I wouldn't have to listen to my mum at Hogwarts…" he said, while shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Anyways, good night."

"'Night."


	3. Chapter 2: Stripped of the Honour

Chapter 2- Stripped of the Honour

_September 1st, Hogwarts, Astronomy Tower, Adrian POV_

I let my reddish-brown hair hang low over my eyes, a habit I had when I was dwelling over things. I stood high, gazing at the bright stars which the centaurs liked staring at so much. Even they could talk, although not many listened besides the centaurs.

I hated being mute. It wasn't fair. I'd never done anything wrong. There were so many people, like Voldemort, who didn't deserve it. Yet there he was, perfectly healthy, and here I am, not even able to grunt. I'd always wondered, since the first day I learned I couldn't talk, how my voice would have sounded. Would it be high like Peter's? Low like Sirius'? Or a perfect balance between the two like James'? Or would it be like my dad's, neither low or high, nor somewhere in between, but filled with wisdom and knowledge? I'd never know.

So many people called my dad the most powerful wizard alive. That wasn't anywhere near true. If he was that powerful, he would have able to fix my problem in an instant. But no, he instead made hollow promises about doing his best to fix it. Yeah right. I would have preferred it if he'd just flatly said the truth, said that my problem wasn't fixable. I hated him, just like I hated everyone else. Except maybe James, Sirius, Chris and Remus.

They alone had befriended me. Growing up, when I went to schools for little wizard kids, I'd always been a loner. The other kids couldn't outright ridicule me, not with whom I had for a father, but that didn't stop them from doing it behind my back. Those idiots kept a nice outlook while I faced them, but as soon as I turned my back, they started whispering, laughing.

Those four however, were different. They didn't care that I couldn't talk, and they didn't care that my dad was the Headmaster. Remus was a werewolf, but even then, we'd kept on being his friend. The rest of us, even little Peter had become Animagi to help him on the full moon nights.

James became a large white stag. Sirius had become a sizable black dog resembling the Grim. Chris was a black tiger. Those three were the ones who usually controlled Remus when he was having one of his rages as a werewolf, since they were all pretty big. Peter had become a small grey rat, who sneaked through small areas, and also touched the knot on the Whomping Willow, since he was so small, to let us into the Shrieking Shack. And last but certainly not least, I was a raven. I was used as a spy in our prank operation, since ravens blended so well into the shadows. We called ourselves the Marauders. And the Marauders stuck together.

But even then, I would do anything at all to be able to talk, no matter what it was. Anything.

_September 2__nd__, Lily's Room, Lily POV_

I yawned lazily and woke up. I checked my clock. Damn. I was late for breakfast. It was already 8:15, and breakfast had started at 8 am. I threw on my robes and ran down to the Great Hall. Jackie and Madeline were there already, waiting for me. Jackie looked impatient, and on the verge of screaming, while Madeline was calm and unruffled, like always.

"Nice of you to join us," Jackie remarked sarcastically. "I'd thought that we were too low and common for the great Head Girl to talk to us." I hated Jackie at times like this, although she was my best friend. Why did she always have to sound bitter, and say that I was too good for her? It annoyed me that she was jealous of me. There was nothing to be jealous for! It was another reason for why I hated my life.

"Don't be like that Jackie," Madeline reproached. "She just slept in."

"Sorry Lily," Jackie sighed. "I'm just not having a very good day. Diggory dumped me like 5 minutes ago. He said I wasn't good enough for him, and then went off somewhere with Hickory."

"It's ok. I don't mind." I did mind. Terribly, but I didn't say it. Instead I glanced at the 7th year Gryffindor boys. Only 4 of them were there; Lupin and Dumbledore were missing. They were huddled together over a piece of parchment, talking quietly. James looked up, and saw me looking curiously at them. He grinned, and at that exact second, a big plant shot up in the Slytherin section of the Great Hall. It sprayed shampoo all over Severus Snape's hair, and then retracted.

A curious first year put his hand to where the plant had come from, and he plant shot up again. It bared fangs, and the kid withdrew his hand hastily. The plant this time shot off water at his head, and all the shampoo was rinsed off, and Snape resurfaced, sputtering. The plant went down again, and then came back up, to this time shoot a Quick-Dry spell at his head. I noticed that during the commotion, Pettigrew had disappeared. Suddenly, a sign appeared beside Snape, baring the words, "This free hair wash given to Severus Snape, courtesy of the Marauders. Signed by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Shade and Stripes."

No one knew except the Marauders themselves, who they were; all they knew was that starting around two years ago, pranks had been continuously played on teachers and students alike, baring the signature of the Marauders. But remembering how the four boys had acted, I couldn't help feeling that they had known about the prank. I'd have to ask James about it later.

_September 2__nd__, Potions classroom, James POV_

The day was almost done, and I'd gotten no homework thus far, which was pretty awesome. But now we had double Potions. There were 14 people in the NEWT Potions class. Out of the six Marauders, it was me, Shade, and Moony who took Potions, while the rest of us took Muggle Studies. Evans took Potions too. There was one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw. The rest were all Slytherins.

Today however, was a full moon night, so Moony wasn't here. Plus, Adrian was sick with a cold. I found it odd how witches and wizards had cures to so many things, but couldn't cure a common cold. So I was doomed. It was a known fact that Slughorn hated my guts, but since he was somewhat fair, and he liked Moony and Shade, two of my best friends, he wasn't very biased against me. The key word being very. But today, with both of them gone, there was no one there to stop his wrath. I normally partnered with Adrian, while Remus partnered with Evans, as none of us wanted to partner with Slytherins, and he other two partnered with each other. So I was forced to partner with Evans.

"Hey Evans. You any good at Potions?"

"I'm pretty good. And Slughorn loves me off to death. I'm surprised he hasn't popped the question yet. I always get an O."

"I guess we're opposites then, seeing how I suck, and Slughorn hates me. The last time I worked without Remus or Adrian, which was in fifth, he gave me a T."

At that moment, Slughorn entered. He was fat, and short, and almost bald. He did, however, have a small fringe of straw-coloured hair. "Settle down, class!" he bellowed. "Today, we'll be working on a Veritaserum potion. It takes a full moon cycle to mature, but if you make it right up until that point, it should be flat, and colourless, like water. The ingredients are on that table. You have an hour, which should be sufficient enough time to get to the aforementioned point. Start!"

Lily whispered, "You get the ingredients, I'll set the cauldron up." I nodded, and went off to get the ingredients listed on the board. By the end of the double period, our potion was exactly as Slughorn had described. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Slughorn waddled over to our table. "Lily, Potter…" he said, while giving me a nasty look, "O".

"That makes 250 Os in a row," Lily whispered.

"Nice. Sirius and I had a streak of exactly a hundred Ts in a row, but then Sirius was absent, so I partnered with Adrian, and got an E."

"No homework today!" Slughorn shouted.

"Yes! We didn't get any homework at all!" I whispered.

"Lucky! I got loads from Arithmancy!"

"I don't take Arithmancy, I take Ancient Runes. Professor Kinsley didn't give us any today. Anyways, see you later!"

_September 2__nd__, Shrieking Shack, Remus POV_

I waited anxiously for the rest of them to arrive. Where in the world were they? I would transform any second now. Right on cue, they tumbled out of the passageway.

"Hey guys. Where's Shade?"

"In the hospital wing with a cold," Sirius replied.

"Okay. You guys better transform now. The moon could come any second now. They nodded, and disappeared in a flash of white light to become animals. Prongs became a stag, Wormtail a rat, Padfoot a dog, and Stripes a tiger. At that very second, the moon's rays entered the shack.

It was pain beyond pain. I screamed as my bones cracked, and then re-shaped into bones that wolves had. Greyish-brown fur started growing on my now wolfish body. By the time the transformation was done, I was on the ground, shuddering with pain. After that, I knew no more.

I woke up, groaning weakly, in the hospital wing. My skin was always very pale after transformations, but today it looked even worse, with a tint of grey in it. "Are you alright, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked anxiously. "That was one of your more painful transformations."

"I'm fine… I'll head to class now, shall I?" I picked up my books, and headed to Arithmancy. I entered the classroom, and saw Stripes look up. When he saw my condition, he frowned.

"You okay, Remus?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you don't look very good. Do you want to head back to the hospital wing for a Pepper-Up Potion?

"No, I'm fine. Really. What did I miss?"

"Not much. The class just started. She just collected our essays from yesterday."

"Okay, thanks."

_September 5__h__, Heads Common Room, Sirius POV_

"Okay gang, it's Friday, and we've only played one prank all week. That's an all-time low! So next week, I propose we play a whole barrage of pranks on the teachers!" I said excitedly. "We'll put hair-dying potions in place of their shower water, so when they show up for breakfast, their hair will be dyed purple!

"No good." Chris argued. "They'll just charm it back to normal."

"Not if we steal their wands while they're in the shower." Remus said seriously.

Adrian flicked his wand, and words appeared. _How'll we get in their rooms to steal their wands, though? All the rooms have passwords._

"Yeah, but the passwords show up on the Marauders Map," Peter said.

"Even then, they'll just borrow a wand from a student, and charm it back to normal. It won't last long. Not unless we put a spell on the potion which stops them from charming it back to normal," James pointed out.

"If we do that, then there'll be no need to even steal their wands. It's perfect! That's one prank. Second one?" I asked.

"Dancing food?" Peter suggested.

"Nah, we did that last year. No point repeating pranks." Slowly, we kept on debating pranks until we at last had 5 perfect pranks. Next week was going to go down in Hogwarts History as the week of the Marauders. Oh yeah!


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing but Black

**A/N- I'm really sorry for taking this long. I've been extremely busy, and in future, I'll update quicker. Luckily, the Christmas Break is here, so I'll have a bit more time to update. Oh, and by the way, when a sentence, besides the ones which show who's POV and where it is, is written in italics, that means Adrian is speaking.**

Chapter 3- Nothing but Black

_September 19__th__, Dumbledore's Office, Sirius POV_

I yawned. I had been woken up by my alarm clock at five in the morning. Why was my alarm clock set to ring at five? Because I had to go to stupid Dumbledore's, stupid office at five in the fucking morning, for what? A detention. I mean, I'd barely done anything wrong! I was just coming out of the Room of Requirement after hours. How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that McGonagall was right there? All six of us had been given different days for detentions. But at least they'd done their detentions in the evening! They hadn't had to wake up at five in the morning!

I turned the corner, and said in a clear voice, "Master Blaster 1001!" In our first year, the password to Dumbledore's office had been reasonably sane, but as time went on, the passwords had gotten crazier and wackier. I swear, in a couple years, the password will be the name of a sweet. I can just see it now, my kid coming in front of the gargoyle, and yelling, "Sugar Quill!"

"Ah, good morning Mr. Black. Your task is to clean out that cupboard in the corner. That cupboard hasn't been cleaned in over a century, so I daresay it'll be quite dirty. I think there's also a boggart in that upper drawer, you should be able to take care of it. I have to go for breakfast now, so I'll leave you to it."

I watched him exit, and sighed heavily. Whoop de doo, I had to clean a giant 7 foot cupboard with a boggart in it. I started with the top drawer, and a dark mass jumped out, before materializing into my younger brother. He grinned evilly at me, and then rolled up his left sleeve. His arm was branded with the Dark Mark.

_September 19__th__, Dumbledore's Office, Remus POV_

"Why did you call me here, professor?" I asked bluntly. I had already served my detention for being out after hours, and I hadn't been caught doing anything wrong since then. I had no idea what this was all about, and I was missing a Level 5 Marauder Meeting, called by Chris. They were only used in the most urgent of times, and to make it doubly important, it had been called by Chris, our leader.

"I am extremely sorry to tell you this Mr. Lupin, but your parents were found in your house today morning, dead. The Dark Mark was over it. There was also a message on the wall, written in blood. It said, and I quote, 'We told you that you would pay, half-breed!' Is there something you need to tell me?" he said in a grave tone.

I gulped and nodded weakly. "This summer, in August, I was walking home by myself. I took a shortcut through a nearby alley, like I always do and I was set upon by three Death Eaters. I don't know who they were, but they said they knew I was a werewolf. They asked me if I wanted to spy for them and join their ranks. I flat out refused, and turned to leave. As I was going, one of them said that I would pay, but none of them followed me. I reached home, and didn't tell anyone about it, because then the Ministry would make a big deal about it, and in the process, me being a werewolf would probably leak out."

"I understand your concern, Mr. Lupin, but you do realize that if you had told someone that, your parents might not have died today?" 

"I GET IT! I KNOW it was my fault okay! Don't you think I feel bad enough about it ALREADY?" I yelled fiercely.

Dumbledore looked unfazed at my sudden outburst, and gently replied, "I realize that Mr. Lupin. I am extremely sorry about their deaths, and offer you my condolences."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT, HUH!? Have you ever had your parents killed?" A soon as I uttered the words, I realized how stupid they must have sounded. The man was at least a hundred and fifty years old, of course his parents had died.

"I have also experienced the deaths of my parents, Mr. Lupin, as well as that of my sister. Do not think that you are the only one who has experienced the pain of the death of a loved one," His last words were not uttered in the grave tone he had used before, but in a harsh, bitter one.

"I… I'm sorry, sir,"

"Do not worry about it. I have arranged their funeral to be next Sunday. I will let you, and a few close friends, be absent for that weekend. That is all."

I nodded gratefully, and then left. I went straight to my bed, and broke down, something I had not let myself do in the company of the Headmaster. I didn't care about the stupid meeting. All that mattered now was my parents. It's weird, you know. I've read many books about how it was to lose your parents, but it was nothing like that. I'd thought all my life that books could tell you everything. It's wrong, all wrong. The truth is, there are some things which just can't be learned through a book. I could try and explain how it feels, but it would be a waste of time. The emptiness, the sudden cold, how I felt like I wanted to curl up and die… just couldn't be explained.

_September 19__th__, Head's Common Room, Chris POV_

I was an idiot. How could I have lost it? I was looking straight at it. How did I not see him coming earlier? I looked at James, and saw him cast the Silencing charm around us, as we always did for meetings.

"What's the deal? We haven't had a level 5 Marauder Meeting for 5 years," Sirius said.

I dejectedly replied, "I lost the map."

"How!? The whole point of the map was that we'd see teachers near us. Unless you were paying no attention whatsoever, it would have been impossible to get caught!" James exclaimed.

"I dunno what happened. I was looking straight at it, and I didn't notice Filch until it was too late. I just barely cleared it in time. Filch ordered me to give it to him, and he tried asking it to show its secrets. The insults ticked him off, and he confiscated it."

_Damn. Well, look at it this way. Sure, we lost the map, but our time at Hogwarts is almost done. After this year, we won't need the map. And, you only get taken to his office for a really big prank. So, if anyone rescues it out of his drawer, it'll be passed on to someone who deserves it._

"True, but we still need it for the rest of the year, don't we?" Sirius asked.

"Do we? We're getting so much homework this year, it isn't even funny. We barely ever have time to pull pranks. Two weeks back, we planned a whole week of pranks, and we only got off two. Maybe we should just stop playing pranks," James argued.

"Are you saying we disband the Marauders?" I asked incredulously.

James shrugged. "No, just stop playing pranks. We can still go with Moony every full moon. Besides, I never really liked playing pranks, and neither did Remus."

"The whole point of the Marauders is to play pranks! That's why we were formed!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, we started playing pranks in secret in our first year. The Marauders were formed in our fifth year when we became Animagi, remember?" Peter reminded Sirius.

At that moment, Remus entered. His eyes were red, and he looked like he'd just cried his heart out. His expression was blank, but not the kind of blank where your face didn't give anything away. It was the kind of blank where your body felt so empty; your face did the same.

_What happened?_

"My parents- they're dead… Death Eaters."

"Why did they kill your parents? They're not Muggle, and not outspoken against You-Know-Who either," Peter asked.

"It was because of me… This summer, in August, I was walking home by myself. I took a shortcut through a nearby alley, like I always do and I was set upon by three Death Eaters. I don't know who they were, but they said they knew I was a werewolf. They asked me if I wanted to spy for them and join their ranks. I flat out refused, and turned to leave. As I was going, one of them said that I would pay, but none of them followed me. I reached home, and didn't tell anyone about it, because then the Ministry would make a big deal about it, and in the process, me being a werewolf would probably leak out."

In light of the current situation, we all forgot about the argument going on, and did our best to comfort the heartbroken Remus.

_September 19__th__, Seventh Floor, Lily POV_

I was right outside the Head's Common Room. I said the password, and entered the room. I was about to close the portrait, when I saw a couple blatantly making out in the middle of the hall. One of them was… Charles. I slammed the door closed, and ran into my room, barely noticing Potter and his friends. I securely locked the door, and fell onto my bed, crying. After a couple minutes, I heard a knock. In a muffled voice, I replied, "Go away!"

Whoever it was didn't pay any attention to my yell, and tried to open the door. Then, I heard Potter say, "Alohomora." It didn't work. Then I heard, "CONFRINGO!" The door blew up into at least twenty pieces, and he entered. He repaired my door, and sat beside me on my bed.

I sat up, brushed the tears out of eyes and remarked, "That was rude."

"I suppose so. Be glad I repaired it. The door aside, what happened?"

"My owl died," I replied coolly.

He snorted derisively. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No, not really," I admitted.

"Then what happened?" He didn't get any answer, so he persisted. "Let me guess, you found Charles making out with another girl."

"How did you know?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" he asked. Upon seeing my nod, he continued. "Charles is my neighbour. His mansion is only about a mile away from mine. I know him pretty well. He's a coward, kind of like me I suppose. Whenever he wants to break up with a girl, he's too chicken to say it out loud. So, he snogs his next choice somewhere where his current girlfriend is sure to go, and lets his actions speak for himself."

"But how did you know he was going to break up with me?" I asked curiously.

"I could tell by looking at his eyes, when I was talking to him yesterday. Almost everyone in the world is easy to read if you look at them properly." He studied my eyes for a second, and continued. "You didn't like him all that much. Why are you so sad?"

"I was just shocked I guess. He'd been so kind, and then suddenly, I just see him making out with someone else. Anyways, thanks. All my friends would have done was saying that they were sorry, which would have probably annoyed me even more."

Potter chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Any time. Oh, and the Heads have to go together to the Halloween Ball. See you there."


End file.
